Battlefield 2142 The Ice Chronicles
by Jonathon Kerby
Summary: I couldn't find a place under video games for Battlefield so here it is :


Battlefield 2142

By

Jonathon Kerby

Gunshots were coming from my left side and landing in front of me at exactly 3 o'clock to my side and traveling at 480 feet per second from the barrel of a Prototype 2 rifle. This is what my visor's readings showed me as I looked to my three. It was an EPOC unit class type 6. His snow white armor glinted in the sun as he ran toward me. The snow crunched under his feet mixing with the sounds of other men screaming commands and guns firing in all directions.

The bullets still continued to miss me and I reacted by ducking behind a crate. I pulled out my shotgun and reloaded it sending a click past my ears. The crunching got louder and louder as he continued his run toward me. As soon as he sounded close enough I popped up from behind the crate and fired. The blast made his stomach recess and his back curve. His weapon dropped making a clanging sound against the concrete and his hands went to his chest. He slowly fell to his knees and blood stained his gloves. I then ran up and kicked him in the face sending him on his back. My visor then flashed in bright green neon letters "You killed Cr/66-Non".

I am a unit of NEPRO fighting for domination of the world. It is the year 2142 and the world has been overrun by a new ice age and two sides now feud for control. My name is firingrange. My life is nothing but constant battling for control. I sometimes feel like the war is pointless and wonder why we have constant battling on earth. There is no time for that now because I am in the middle of a heavy battle.

I now sit in the cargo hold of a tank. "Ksh-ch-zz- firingrange, woo-wee, are you there, over?"

"Firingrange here, over. Current location is just outside of Sentry Building in cargo hold of tank BJ-74."

"Roger that. Killshot arriving in 3 minutes."

Killshot is another unit in my elite squad of NEPRO units. In exactly three minutes he arrived. His camo appeared in front of the door and then his yellow visor appeared in the opening.

"We have a problem on our hands. Silverbullet is dead. He was killed by a unit called stealthkill," Killshot told me while crouching next to me, his breathing heavy.

This struck me hard. Silver-bullet was one of my closest units, and always seemed to have my back when I needed him most. Now he was gone. "Who did you say killed him?"

"A unit, number one in the ranks, named stealthkill."

"Cover me, we are gonna' go on a hunt for this stealthkill." On my visor I pulled up stealthkill's stats. It blew my mind when I saw the number of kills he had already. The competition was quickly falling to stealthkill. Now I remembered that the last time I had checked his name he was at the top of the leader boards.

I ran over to the other side of the street and clipped my shotgun to my utility pack. Then I launched myself at a ledge above myself and pulled up. My shoes echoed off the floor as I ran across the ledge followed closely by killshot. Around the next corner an enemy appeared. I quickly whipped my pistol out and shot him dead in the face, immediately followed by kicking him off the ledge. Just then shots began flying in my direction and destroyed the glass above me. The shards of glass hit my metal suit clanging to the ground. The shots were too quick to be that of stealthkill's. Just then I heard someone behind me scream out in pain. Then in my visor it said, "Killshot killed by CR/76-RD". It couldn't be, but I turned around to realize my worst fears. My squad member had been shot down. I ran over to him and said, "Don't die on me, don't die."

I pulled out my defribulator and used it on him, but it was no use. "No!" I screamed in a mix of anger and pain. I looked to where the shots had come from and saw the culprit with his squad of EPOC soldiers. I pulled out my Prototype Advanced Type 7 rifle and fired at him. The sound of repeating guns echoed through the air and my bullets soon hit him square in the chest. The rest of his squad members began firing on me and I returned the favor. Soon the whole squad was taken out and I continued on my ledge run.

I shot out one of the windows and climbed inside. I then noticed this was a bad decision. Enemies surrounded me and began firing. I hit the deck and pulled out my pistol firing at each one. My shotgun found my other hand and fired at EPOC's on the opposite side. I back flipped and fired more shots until all of the EPOC's were dead. Blood ran along the floor and I walked through it to get to the stairs. The blood clung to my shoes leaving imprints of them on the floor. Just before I was about to go down the stairs I saw in the next room over, something shimmer against the window.

I realized it must be stealthkill and he was using active camo. I threw a grenade in the room and saw the shimmer move and then a window broke. He jumped out the window and I followed. As I jumped out of the window the grenade went off behind me sending an orange fiery glow into the sky. This disrupted stealth-kill's active camo so I could see him in full glory. As I chased him through the streets another enemy ran toward me. I got my shotgun and blasted his head which flew ten feet from his body and his body fell over. More enemies kept coming at me, so I used my rifle to take them all out, and then with only one bullet in my pistol, I shot at stealthkill and hit him. He fell over and I ran up and punched his face. I slammed my foot into his back, cracking it, and sending his body limp. The time had finally come when stealthkill actually died. As I was standing over him the battle ended and I was rewarded with the gold medal and first place in the leader boards.

Firingrange was now a force to be dealt with.


End file.
